Realizing
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hotch finally realizes he has feelings for Emily. Will he tell her? Emily realizes that she has feelings for Hotch. Will she tell him? Done for the T.V. Show Prompt: Happy Days: Do You Want to Dance and Song title Prompt: Amazed by Lonestar. Enjoy!


A/N: This is another one shot for a T.V. show Prompt. Enjoy!!! Actually this story will also go for one of the song title Prompts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the song Amazed by Lonestar.

T.V. Show: Happy Days

Title Prompt: Do You Want to Dance?

Song Title Prompt: Amazed - Lonestar

Once again the team was at the bar together after a hard case. This case hit particularly hard on Hotch because he had finally admitted to himself the feelings he had for one particular woman. The woman in question was currently on the dance floor with JJ and Garcia dancing. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Are you just going to sit there staring at her Aaron or are you finally going to do something about the way you feel towards her?" Dave asked as he sat back down.

Hotch tore his eyes away from where he was looking and looked at Dave in astonishment. "What are you talking about Dave?"

Dave let out a laugh. "Aaron all of us but you and her could tell that you had feelings for her. When I saw how you kept looking at her during the case we just finished that you had finally realized yourself how you feel. Aaron you love Emily and you have for a while. Why don't you act on it instead of sitting here wondering what you're going to do to make yourself stop loving her."

Hotch opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. What could he say? He knew that everything Dave just said was completely the truth. He had been sitting here staring at Emily and wondering how he was going to make himself stop loving her. He closed his eyes and the reopened them when he felt someone sitting down next to him. He smiled when he saw that it was Prentiss.

"Did you have a good time out there dancing Prentiss?" Hotch asked.

Emily laughed. "That I did Hotch. It was just what the Doctor ordered."

Hotch laughed and said "You all deserve to unwind after this last case."

Emily smiled and nodded at him. She sighed when a certain song came on. She loved the song that was playing for many reasons. The song that was just starting is one that she would love to say was her and Hotch's song. She had finally realized that she was in love with him.

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

Hotch smiled when heard the song start. He decided then and there that he was going to take the chance and the risk. He wanted her in his life.

Hotch stood up and looked at Prentiss. "Prentiss do you want to dance?"

Emily looked up at Hotch in shock but stood up and placed her hand in his. Hotch smiled and held her hand in his as he led her back out onto the dance floor. Once on the dance floor he pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

Hotch looked down at Emily and said "Prentiss can I be honest with you and tell you something?"

Emily bent her head backwards a little so that she could see into Hotch's eyes. "You can tell me anything Hotch and I always want you to be honest with me."

Hotch took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "I realized these last few days while we were on that case that I have feelings for you. I love you Emily and I have for a while. I was just to blind and stupid to see it. I'm not telling you this so that you feel like you have to tell me in return but I wanted you to know. I needed to tell you because if I didn't I know I would live my life and end up regretting not telling you I felt. I don't know what it is about you but every day I find myself falling more and more in love with you."

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart _

_Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

Emily laid her head on Hotch's shoulder but made sure she was still making eye contact with him as they swayed to the music. "I love you too Aaron. I have loved you I think for the last year if not longer. Anytime we're away on a case if I'm not paired with you I have to look for you as soon as I enter the room we're in just so I know that you're safe and alright. I love the sound of your voice, I love the way you're dimples show when you smile or laugh and I love the way your eyes are so expressive."

Hotch couldn't stop himself from bending his head and capturing Emily's lips in a passionate kiss as they danced. He got lost in the feeling of her lips under his. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Not only did he tell her how he felt but he found out that she was also in love with him.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

Hotch broke the kiss and kissed the top of Emily's head. "Every day my feelings for you get stronger. I don't know what it is about you but I can't imagine not loving you. Even before I realized that I was in love with you I always found myself looking out of my office window searching for you. Once I was sure you were close by I could go back to doing my own work."

Emily gave Hotch a bright smile. "I know what you mean. I found myself always looking up into your office while I was sitting at my desk. I love you Aaron Hotchner and I'm glad that I told you."

Hotch bent his head and kissed Emily tenderly. "I'm glad that you told me and I'm glad that I told you. I love you Emily Prentiss."

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

Hotch and Emily continued dancing not even noticing that the song had changed to a fast pace song. They were to lost in one another to care. They kept swaying and kissing one another every few seconds.

The team was sitting at the table and each one of them had a smile on their face. They were happy that the two people out on the dance floor so wrapped up in their new found love had finally realized what they meant to one another.

"I'm glad that they finally figured it out." JJ said.

Penelope laughed. "I know what you mean. I was starting to think they never would figure it out that they were in love with one another."

Dave just chuckled. "I knew that Aaron had figured it out. He figured it out during this last case. I could tell because of the way he kept looking at Emily with a new look in his eyes."

"They do make the perfect couple don't they?" Reid asked.

Morgan laughed. "Yeah kid they do."


End file.
